Niigaki Risa
Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙, nata il 20 Ottobre 1988 a Kanagawa, in Giappone) è una idol giapponese della casa discografica J.P. Room. In precendenza è stata parte dell'Hello! Project come membro della 5° Generazione delle Morning Musume, delle Tanpopo, delle Athena & Robikerottsu e dei gruppi misti Happy 7, 7AIR, ZYX-α e H.P. All Stars. Inoltre ha fatto parte del sotto-gruppo Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Si è unita alle Morning Musume nel 2001 insieme a Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami e Ogawa Makoto. Nel 2007 è diventa la sub-leader del gruppo Morning Musume, ereditando il titolo da Takahashi Ai. Nel 2009 è diventata il membro delle Morning Musume con la più lunga carriera nel gruppo e nonché membro che è rimasto sub-leader per il maggior numero di anni. Il 12 Ottobre 2013 il suo record di permanenza nel gruppo è stato battuto da Michishige Sayumi. Niigaki è stata inoltre una delle leder dell'Hello! Project. Il 18 Maggio del 2012 Niigaki Risa, insieme con Mitsui Aika , ha celebrato la sua Graduation durante l'ultima data del tour "Ultra Smart" al Nippon Budokan. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2001 Nel 2001 Risa entrò a far parte delle Morning Musume come membro della 5° Generazione insieme a Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami e Ogawa Makoto. Il produttore delle Morning Musume, Tsunku affermò di aver scelto Risa perché "durante l'ultima prova brillava più delle altre". Ha debuttato nel 13° singolo del gruppo, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ insieme ai membri della sua generazione. 2002 Nel 2002 uscì il suo primo album nelle Morning Musume, 4th Ikimasshoi!. A Giugno entrò a far parte di un nuovo gruppo, le Happy 7, formato da lei e altri due membri della sua generazione (Takahashi e Ogawa). Nello stesso anno recitò nel drama Angel Hearts insieme agli altri membri del gruppo. Inoltre prese parte anche alla serie Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de ''e al film ''Tokkaekko. A Settembre Risa e Konno Asami entrarono a far parte delle Tanpopo come membri di 3° Generazione. Il gruppo riuscì a produrre solo un singolo prima di diventare inattivo. Il 14 Dicembre uscì il musical Koinu Dan no Monogatari in cui Risa recitava il ruolo di Kawaguchi Ako. 2003 Lasciando tutti a bocca aperta, Tsunku decise di dividere le Morning Musume in due gruppi: il Morning Musume Otome Gumi e il Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Niigaki fu inserita nel Sakura Gumi e insieme agli altri membri rilasciò due singoli prima che i due gruppi si riunissero di nuovo. Sempre nel 2003, Risa entrò a far parte delle 7AIR. 2004 Come il resto dei membri dell'Hello! Project Niigaki Risa entrò a far parte del gruppo H.P. All Stars, il quale rilasciò il singolo "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". Nello stesso anno annunciò il suo primo photobook. 2005 Nel 2005 si unì al gruppo da concerto Hello! Project Akagumi. Inoltre partecipò a due show radiofonici,TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu e Hello Pro Yanen!!. 2006 Nel 2006 prese parte al gruppo da concerto Wonderful Hearts. Inoltre, il 25 Giugno rilasciò il suo secondo photobook, "Ama Natsu". 2007 All'inzio del 2007 fu selezionata come membro del Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai insieme a Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki e Kusumi Koharu. Il gruppo venne creato per festeggiareil10° anniversario delle Morning Musume. Il loro primo singolo, Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA, fu rilasciato il 24 Gennaio del 2007. Il 1 Giugno, dopo le dimissioni di Fujimoto Miki dalle Morning Musume, Takahashi Ai è diventata la nuova leader del gruppo e Niigaki la ha rimpiazzata come sub-leader. Dopo l'annuncio della gravidanza di Tsuji Nozomi, Niigakiha assunto il ruolo di Athena nella serie animata Robby & Kerobby. Ad Ottobre è inoltre entrata a far parte delle Athena & Robikerottsu insieme a Mitsui Aika delle Morning Musume e a Nakajima Saki e Okai Chisato delle ℃-ute. 2008 Il 26 Agosto del 2008, Niigaki Risa divenne uno dei quattro memrbi rimasti nelle Morning Musume per più di sette anni (insiem a Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi e Takahashi Ai). Il 17 Gennaio Niigaki e Takahashi divennero i membri rimasti in servizio per più tempo nelle Morning Musume, infrangendo il record di Iida Kaori. 2009 Nel 2009 Niigaki Risa fu assegnata al gruppo delle ZYX-α insieme a Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka e Ogawa Saki. Inoltre nello stesso anno partecipò all'Anime Expo a Los Angeles, in California. 2010 Nel 2010 Niigaki Risa recitò nel film Gekijoubon Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D nel ruolo di protagonista Alfilm parteciparono anche Nakajima Saki delle ℃-ute e Takagi Sayuki e Sato Ayano delle Hello! Project Kenshuusei. 2011 Il 9 Gennaio del 2011 Takahashi Ai della 5° Generazione annunciò la sua Graduation dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project. La cerimonia si sarebbe tenuta alla fine del tour autunnale, e il suo titolo di leader sarebbe passato a Niigaki Risa. Inoltre sarebbe diventata il membro con la più lunga carriera nella storia delle Morning Musume. Il 26 Agosto, Niigaki e Takahashi Ai compirono 10 anni di attività nelle Morning Musume. Il 30 Settembre, come programmato, Niigaki Risa divenne la nuova leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project. Nello stesso anno recitò nel musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ insieme a Tanaka Reina, tutti i membri della 9° Generazione e Kudo Haruka. 2012 Il 2 Gennaio del 2012, Niigaki Risa annunciò la sua Graduation dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project. La cerimonia si sarebbe tenuta durante l'ultima data del tour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Graduation Special~ il 18 Maggio del 2012 al Nippon Budokan. Inoltre divenne il membro rimasto nelle Morning Musume per più tempo, con una carriera di 3918 giorni (10 anni, 8 mesi e 22 giorni). Quando Niigaki Risa lasciò il gruppo, la leadership passò a Michishige Sayumi. Annuncio di Niigaki Risa: Io, Niigaki Risa, lascierò le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project durante il Tour di Primavera di quest'anno. E' da un anno che penso di farlo, ma con la Graduation di Takahashi Ai, l'aggiunta dei nuovi membri e il resto, sono stata costretta a posticiparla un po'. Dopo la mia Graduation dalle Morning Musume, impiegherò tutto il mio tempo a studiare per diventare un'attrice. Sento di aver bisogno di cambiare, sento il bisogno di nuove esperienze, come per esempio il teatro e i drama, che non avrei potuto provare restando nel gruppo. Ma nei prossimi mesi rimasti nelle Morning Musume, continuerò ad impegnarmi per essere il miglior leader possibile!"''' 2012/1/2 La Leader delle Morning Musume, ''Niigaki Risa'' Niigaki Risa concluse le sue attività nelle Morning Musume e nell'Hello! Project promuovendo il singolo Ren'ai Hunter e il tour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Graduation Special~. Il 7 Febbraio annunciò un Bus Tour per il suo Fanclub che si sarebbe tenuto il 21 e il 22 Aprile. Il 17 Febbraio aprì un Ameblo Blog. Il 9 Marzo la nonna di Niigaki Risa passò a miglior vita all'età di 78 anni. 2013 Il 2 e il 3 Marzo, Niigaki ha partecipato al SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ insieme al resto degli artisti dell'Hello! Project e dell'UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Nello stesso anno ha preso parte al musical ''Zettai Kareshi ''(In inglese: Absolute Boyfriend) recitando il ruolo di Izawa Riiko, la protagonista. L'opera è basata sul manga omonimo scritto da Watase Yuu. E' andato in scena dal 16 al 20 Marzo. Profilo * '''Nome: Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) * Soprannome: Gaki-san, Mame e Sacchun, Risa-Chii (dai fans) * Data di Nascita: 20 Ottobre 1988 * Città Natale: '''Yokohama, Kanagawa, Giappone * '''Gruppo Sanguigno: B * Altezza: 154.5 cm * Status Hello! Project: **2001-08-26: Membro **2001-08-26: Membro delle Morning Musume **2012-05-18: Graduation dalle Morning Musume **2012-05-18: Graduation dall'Hello! Project *'Status UP-FRONT PROMOTION:' **2001-08-26: Membro **2012-10-01: Si trasferisce alla J.P. Room *'Status J.P. Room:' **2012-10-01: Membro *'Anni di attività nelle Morning Musume:' 10 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' Verdastro *'Colore nel Sakura Gumi:' Giallo *'Segno zodiacale orientale: '''Drago *'Segno zodiacale occidentale:' Bilancia * '''Hobby:' Visitare Disneyland, fare shopping nei Disney store * Cibi preferiti: Eihire, waffles di Mickey Mouse, parfaits di frutta * Cibi che non le piacciono: Carne fritta * Citazione Preferita: "Fai del tuo meglio ogni giorno! hehe" * Colori preferiti: Rosa pesca e bianco * Fiore preferito: Girasole * Stagione preferita: Inverno * Specialità: Hangul, finire missioni, scrivere al computer senza guardare e autodefinirsi una Disney master. * Animali preferiti: '''Gatti, pinguini * '''Gruppi Hello! Project: ** Morning Musume (2001–2012) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) ** Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) ** ZYX-α (2009-2012) ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2012) * Sotto-gruppi: ** Tanpopo (2002) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) * Gruppi da concerti: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2012) * Gruppi misti: ** Happy 7 (2002) ** 7AIR (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) * Altri: ** Pocky Girls (2002) ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) ** M-Line (2012-Present) Singoli Morning Musume *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debutto) *Souda! We're ALIVE *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (nelle Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter (Singolo di Graduation) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Athena & Robikerottsu *Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! *Seishun! LOVE Lunch H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! Tanpopo *BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Discografia Singoli Digitali *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.01.26 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.01.26 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (cover delle Melon Kinenbi) *2011.01.26 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (cover di Abe Natsumi) *2011.01.26 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.01.26 Kousui (香水) (cover delle Melon Kinenbi) *2011.01.26 Furusato (cover delle Morning Musume) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2011.01.26 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (cover di Matsuura Aya) Event V *2012.04.28 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ Album *2012.09.05 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Canzoni da Solista *2004.12.04 Furusato (ふるさと) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2012.04.11 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (cover di Matsuura Aya) Canzoni in Gruppo *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) *2004.02.18 Suki de x5 *2004.09.14 Do it! Now *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE *2006.12.13 Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise *2008.11.26 Machi no Akari *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon *2009.02.18 Yowamushi *2009.03.18 Take off is now! *2009.03.18 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu *2009.07.15 Mamotte Agetai *2010.03.17 Ano Hi ni Modoritai *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei *2011.10.12 Kono Ai wo Kasanete Compilations *2012.12.04 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) Solo DVD *2007.06.13 Alo-Hello! Niigaki Risa DVD *2009.01.21 Alo-Hello! 2 Niigaki Risa DVD *2010.07.14 Alo-Hello! 3 Niigaki Risa DVD *2012.05.16 as it is DVD di Gruppo *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 1 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 2 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 3 *2012.02.22 Real Etude ~ Minna no le Girl's STAGE Fanclub DVD *2012 Niigaki Risa Shizuoka *2012/2013 Niigaki Risa on Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special (新垣里沙 on モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2012春 ～ ウルトラスマート ～ 新垣里沙　光井愛佳卒業スペシャル) *2013 M-line Memory Vol.11 Altri DVD *2012.10.24 Minori Photobook *2004.10.07 Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) *2006.06.25 Amanatsu (あま夏) *2007.05.27 Isshun (一瞬) *2008.04.25 Happy girl *2010.07.14 Alo-Hello! Niigaki Risa Photobook -MAHALO- (アロハロ！新垣里沙写真集-MAHALO-) *2012.04.27 ASCENSION *2011.10.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Risa version) *2012.06.11 Graduation (卒業) *2002.08.16 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Altri Lavori Film *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2012 Watashi ga Aitsu ni Natta Toki... (私がアイツになった時･･･) *2013 Tobidase Shinsengumi! (とびだせ新選組!) Drama *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) *2002 Angel Hearts (エンジェールハーツ) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV *2001–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。) *2002–2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) Anime *2007–2008 Robby to Kerobby (ロビーとケロビー) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume (Host) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2002–2003 Tanpopo Henshubu OH-SO-RO! (タンポポ編集部 OH-SO-RO!) *2007–2008 GAKI KAME *2009–2010 FIVE STARS *2011–2012 Risa's NightHouse *2012 NHK Gekiraji Live SP Teatro *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) *2011 Sanada Juyushi ~Bokura ga Mamori Takatta Mono~ (真田十勇士～ボクらが守りたかったもの～) (as Yukino) *2012.06.29~07.10 Minori (みのり) *2012 Stage Play "Tumbling" vol.3 (舞台「タンブリング」vol.3) *2012 Dietrich Ikita Aishita Eien ni (ディートリッヒ 生きた 愛した 永遠に) *2013 Kiben hashiremerosu (詭弁・走れメロス) *2013.03.16~03.20 Zettai Kareshi (絶対彼氏) *2013.05.31~06.11 Taklimakan (タクラマカン) *2013 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 5th letter) *2013 Destiny (デスティニー) *2013 Onna, Hito Urei (オンナ、ひと憂。) *2013 Shiritsu Hasuhasu Jogakuin!! (私立ハスハス女学院!!) *2014 Uchouten Kazoku (有頂天家族) Magazine *2012.02.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.04.26 Hello! Channel Vol.8 *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection Curiosità * La migliore amica di Risa è Takahashi Ai. * Ha una sorella minore. * E' il membro più giovane e ultimo a lasciare il gruppo della 5° Generazione. * Prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume, Niigaki è stata una delle finaliste delle Kiss Girl Audition er diventare la nuova ragazza immagine della Tomy. * Dalla primavera del 2000 lavora come modella per riviste. * In un'intervista per la rivista Jpop Wave ha rivelato che i suoi artisti KPOP preferiti sono BoA, Se7en e i TVXQ. *Il 26Agosto del 2011 Niigaki e Takahashi Ai hanno compiuto 10 anni nelle Morning Musume. *Ha soprannominato sua nonna "Baba-chan". * Niigaki è stata il membro più giovane a diventare sub-leader, finché Fukumura Mizuki non ha battuto il suo record all'età di 16 anni. *Solo Goto Maki può chiamarla "Nii Nii". *E' allergica ai gatti e al polline. *Il suo numero di scarpe è il 37. *Gli altri membri delle Morning Musume hanno descritto Risa in questo modo: **Takahashi Ai: Sabaa! **Kamei Eri: PPP!! (Poke Poke Puu~) **Michishige Sayumi: Sorprendentemente veloce!!! **Tanaka Reina: Una ragazza iper iper. **Kusumi Koharu: Fa le cose per se stessa. **Mitsui Aika: Intelligente. **Junjun: Piagnucolona. **Linlin: Interessante. *Altre opinioni: **Takahashi: Affidabile. **Kamei: Luminosa! **Michishige: Simpatica!! **Tanaka: Affidabile. **Kusumi: Affidabile. **Mitsui: Affidabile. **Junjun: Lavora sodo. **Linlin: Una principessa verde! *E' stata l'ultimo membro delle Morning Musume ad unirsi all'Hello! Project prima della creazione dell'Hello! Project Kids. *Se potesse essere un altro membro del gruppo sceglierebbe Sayashi Riho o Suzuki Kanon, perché vorrebbe essere di nuovo una bambina. *Ikuta Erina ha rivelato che sepotesse essere un altro membro delle Morning Musume sceglierebbe Niigaki. *Secondo la recensione di 10 MY ME a cura di Japan Files, Niigaki è la rapper migliore delle Morning Musume. *Sta imparando il Coreano. *E' stata la leader dell'Hello! Project, delle Morning Musume e del Mobekimasu dall'Ottobre del 2011 al Maggio del 2012. *E' uno dei membri ad aver avuto la leadership più breve, la prima è stata Fujimoto Miki e la seconda Yaguchi Mari. *E' stata il 4° membro delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project ad avere una Graduation al Nippon Bukodan. *A volte viene chiamata Mame-chan (fagiolo) a causa della sua piccola faccia. *Nel Marzo del 2012 la sua "Baba-chan" (nonna) è volata in cielo. *I suoi nonni sono di Okinawa. *Quando pensa alla Cina le vengono in mente Junjun e Linlin. See Also *Niigaki Risa Gallery Honorary Titles Link Esterni *Sitoweb ufficiale *ProfiloUp-Front *Ameblo Blog *Oricon Blog (inattivo) *Fanclub Ufficiale Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:M-line Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoria:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Categoria:Athena & Robikerottsu Categoria:Happy 7 Categoria:7AIR Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Tanpopo Categoria:ZYX Categoria:Muten Musume Categoria:5° Generazione delle Morning Musume cs:Niigaki Risa en:Niigaki Risa es:Niigaki Risa fr:Niigaki Risa